


These Little Lights

by greywords



Category: DCU
Genre: 30 day challenge, Age Swap Universe, Multi, This is a big au okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/pseuds/greywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These little lights make life bearable for the members of the Justice League.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a massive AU I have on tumblr. You might wanna check that out; my username is _alaskangemini._

Heroes are born in a variety of ways.

Some are literally born: born with the potential to lift tons, to fly, to save lives.

Some are chosen by a tragedy; a family torn apart by a criminal on the dark streets, or an accident that leaves a man hospitalized but gives him the power to outrun sound itself.

Some become heroes by pure circumstance; two crashes, one containing abandoned alien tech and the other a green ring and a responsibility to a corner of the galaxy.

However they are chosen or made or born, they come together with the same goal.

Protect the place they call home.

Protect Earth at all costs.


	2. Forgiveness

When Tim Drake was young, he was angry at many things.

He was angry at his parents for leaving him and at the man who took them away.

He was angry at the man in the dark cape for being too late to save them.

He was angrier when that same man tried to take their place.

Now, though, he looks back on it and realizes he was wrong to be angry. Damian was trying to make amends. He was trying to make Tim stronger.

Giving him a purpose made him stronger. Giving him a name (Robin) and a mask made him stronger than ever before.

Tim never says it, but he forgives Damian. Honestly, he should thank Damian.

Because without him, without Damian, he'd never have become the man he was today.


	3. Heroics

Bart sees them everywhere.

Newspaper with photographs with glimpses of the Dark Knight.

News stories with a flash of a red, red cape, of dark blue armor, of a bright green construct.

Almost no one asks about the Flash. A few newspapers question the disappearence, asking " _Where is the Scarlet Speedster?",_ but that's it.

No scandals. No rumors of him dying. Nothing.

Bart watches Milagro put down a violent riot on the news and sighs a bit to himself. Barry, his young son, squirms a little in his arms then tucks himself close to continue his nap uninterupted. A smile touches Bart's face and he presses a kiss into the soft blond hair.

He isn't the Flash anymore.  _The cowl is tucked away, the lightninig bolt hidden where he couldn't see it and think about it._

He doesn't do heroics anymore. He doesn't run on the wind or shudder through walls. He doesn't fight the bad guys anymore.

He's a father now. Maybe being a father Barry can be proud of is enough for him.

Maybe, just maybe, he can be Barry's personal hero.


End file.
